


Another Brick in the Wall

by XioNin



Series: Moments (Skam France) [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Eliott's thoughts right after s3.e5.c5





	Another Brick in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé. Truly. I just had to get this out of my brain. xoxo

Every time he closes his eyes Eliott sees another set staring up at him. Bluer than the sky and more innocent than a passing cloud.

Lucas doesn’t know - how could he? – but the impact of his words still ricochets between Eliott’s ears.

_I don’t need crazy people in my life._

_I don’t need crazy people…_

_I don’t need crazy…_

Lucas deserves better, and there’s nothing wrong with that. He’s beautiful and fragile and pure, curious and surprising and everything Eliott would seek in another person if he weren’t damaged. Broken.

He hates that Lucille was right, that she might be the only one who will ever understand him. Accept him. Eliott knows she cares, in her way, but the idea of never having more than what she can offer is devastating. He’d built an asylum with her. A safe place that, while neither comfortable nor comforting, was solid and strong. The locks on their doors were sturdy, despite Eliott’s desire to pick them and flee.

It’s what he’d done, finally. After all. He'd fled into the night with the flame of Lucas cradled in his hands. Eliott had watched Lucas flicker brightly, even in the rain-soaked night. Had drank down his warmth and felt it down to his toes. He’d tasted freedom in the cocoon of Lucas and his thoughts, in his laughter, and in his sweet mouth.

Eliott had never thought those same lips would snatch that freedom away, not so soon. He’d been a fool. It’s for the best, of course it is. He only would have hurt Lucas in the end, the same way he’s hurt Lucille. His parents. His old friends.

Alone is better.

Alone is safe.

Alone hurts no one.

(Eliott doesn’t count.)


End file.
